


Revelation

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Slash, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trapping in a cave with Steve, Tony has an discovery that may affect both of them hugely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

The quinjet crashed, and the last thought on Tony's mind was "I hope Steve will be OK."

When he woke up again, he felt that his arm was wet and wasn't surprised to see that he was bleeding. Then he went to look for Steve. "So we stranded ourselves on Savage Island again. I hope it doesn’t become a tradition," he said lightly to himself, but he knew that he wouldn't be relieved until he found Steve. When he finally saw him, his heart fell as if it had been tied with lead.

Steve smiled faintly at him, but his leg was in a position that couldn't be normal. It must hurt, and Tony could see sweat on Steve's face. He knelt by Steve and checked if there was any other injuries.

"Do you see how many fingers I'm holding?" Tony asked.

"Holding up or down?"

Tony smiled, as Steve was clearly conscious enough to make a joke. He gathered immobilizing splint to stabilize Steve's leg and took painkillers from the first aid box --- it was specially for Steve, as an ordinary prescription had no effect on Steve --- and carried Steve with his suit to find a safe shelter. They could hear the voice of beasts roaring nearby and any moment there'd be a fire with toxic fumes. He also took some MRE (Meal, ready to eat). Tony didn't have much faith in his hunting skill.

They stumbled together, found a cave, and Steve couldn't quite swallow a painful moan when he settled down. The night was approaching and Tony decided to go out to collect fire wood for warmth and water. Steve only said good luck, but Tony could see the worry in his face.

When he returned to the cave he took off his armour to lessen the strain on his heart's energy source. Tony had set off a distress beacon and he hoped that help would come soon. There was a good first aid kit, but if Steve's wound got infected...

On the other hand, Tony thought ironically, it might provide a good chance for him to finally corner Steve to have a talk. It was his plan anyway, though he didn't expect the crash.

Steve'd been ignoring him recently. When Tony went to the breakfast table, more often than not Steve was conveniently having a run or being called away. When he asked Steve for a burger, he always declined, saying that Sam or Luke had invited him already. Moreover, Steve seemed to be down, which even other Avengers remarked on. But when he asked, Steve only said that everything was well with a sad smile.

Maybe that was the opportunity for Tony to find out what was wrong between them and fix their friendship.

Tony shared the MRE with Steve, who ate it silently. Tony was the one to break the silence. "Listen. I know that I'm not always a good friend, and not a very good person either. But I really want to know what I did wrong so I can change it."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"It's me... being stupid."

Tony wanted to ask further but he recognized Steve's stern expression. It meant he'd zipped his mouth and was determined not to say any more.

Deep in the night Tony woke up from a bad dream and reached for Steve. Steve felt warmer than usual. He must have had a fever. Tony gently woke Steve up, intending to give him some water.

Steve's eyes were then half open, and he was mumbling so softly that Tony had to get close to hear what he said. He figured out that Steve was saying, "Is it a dream?"

Steve must still be half asleep, Tony thought. Then a thought hit Tony: did that mean that Steve dreamed about him? And what did Steve dream about?

Tony said softly, "Yes, it is," and gave Steve water. He didn't expect Steve to raise his head and press his lips lightly on Tony. While he thought Steve was awake, Steve's head slumped again and was clearly asleep again.

But Tony couldn't.

It was... Actually, it wasn't even a kiss, just skin touching. Steve was not conscious. It could have happened with anyone else, and Tony didn't know why the thought troubled him. But if Steve did think it was Tony, and chose to kiss him, it meant...

It was an outrageous theory, but Tony was nothing but adventurous. He pushes and solves ideas like puzzle pieces. It wasn't that Steve was a guy and liked guys --- Tony was bi himself and introduced the modern concept of sex orientation to Steve. --- it was ... Tony had always catalogued Steve in a neat and tidy box as the best friend, but these pieces couldn't fit in the box.

If the hypothesis that Steve loved him was true, then what should Tony do with it? Flattered, of course, because Steve was an attractive good guy. But what did the other feeling mean? Why did he feel warm and happy about the fact that he might be loved by Steve? Did it mean that...

Once the Pandora's box was open, many other thoughts roamed Tony's mind, forcing him to reassess his framework of looking at things. It was as if a scale was lifted off from his eyes.

Tony looked at Steve's sleeping face. It was a wonder a single touch changed everything. He made a decision that he'd talk to Steve at any cost. No matter what.

Tony fell asleep again, his last thought was hoping that they'd be all right, together.


End file.
